


Twisted Love

by TheDeceiver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, Mikasa and Eren used to best friends but they have slowly drifted apart as they start dating other people. But soon enough they start to meet with each other again, without their partners knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> |So. This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me, I hope you like the first fanfic anyways, make sure you read the end notes for anything|

_Armin felt like  he was having a nightmare, the nightmare consisted of bones and blood. His friends scattered along the floor, the room smelling like rotten skin as he was bear-foot. No shoes, nor socks only wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. His white shirt got soaked with blood. The poor kid didn't have no clue what was going on-_

* * *

 

The poor blonde haired male quickly woke up in a cold sweat, his head had droplets of sweat dripping from his head as he sat up in his bed, clenching his blanket as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

" _it's all a dream.." Armin told himself as he gazed at the blanket in his hands, but he couldn't help thinking that it was something different. Why would he suddenly have a dream about his friends looking dead, physically dead in front of his own eyes._

Looking over to the side of his bed, at the drawer he picked up his phone and looked at the time. Armin quickly realised what time it was "Shit" Armin mentally said out loud. Armin rarely swore only either in anger, annoyed, or just plain upset. The one thing Armin knew was he never swore around people in school.

Armin settled his phone onto his bed and then quickly jumped up-practically jumped up, out of his bed and over the the side of his table where he kept his school clothes all nice and neatly folded. Armin picked up his blue short sleeved top that wasn't thick in the slightest and the put it on, buttoning up the buttons that were going up in the middle.

Then Armin continued to the next item of clothing which was his trousers they were black and not thick, they felt like silk and fitted nicely on his legs. Armin then put his tie on and made it nice and neatly around his neck.

Armin quickly put his white pair of socks on then put his black shoes on, walking out of his room as he swung the door shut in a hurry, walking down stairs quickly as he opened the door to his downstairs room.

Armin made a few pieces of bread and quickly ate them, though he was not that fussy on bread, Armin didn't mind eating. Turning towards his Grandpa, Armin said his fair wells before heading towards school, hoping to meet up with Mikasa or Eren.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |So here's the second chapter, I didn't expect to update so quickly but, I felt bored so I thought "Why not?" And decided to do another one. Hope you enjoy~|

As soon as the blonde haired male had arrived to the school, he noticed his friends at the school gates, waiting for him. Armin ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, no one had seemed to notice the change in his hair.

Also the fact that the blonde haired male had been wearing glasses, Armin's eyesight had gone bad within the year and he hadn't been able to get glasses at the time so he had to wait a whole year for them.

But luckily one day ago he had got them, in time for school as well, but he had missed a lot of work because at the time Armin didn't have any glasses to use while doing his school work, which meant bad grades and less studying. But the blonde headed male didn't give up and continued to srudy for subjects like Maths, Art, History, Music.

Armin liked a lot of subjects most of them he loved except P.E and Geography they were the worst subjects for him, Armin didn't know why but he just wasn't into those sorts of subjects.

Armin soon ran out of his thoughts as he looked at his friends at the gate, Mikasa and Eren, they were the only close friends he knew, well. Armin considered Marco, Petra, Jean and the others to be his friends but Mikasa and Eren were the best one's.

* * *

 

With closer inspection, Armin noticed that Levi was also with them and that was odd.. Levi or Rivaille. Whatever, was not normally with Mikasa, nor Eren. So what made it different this time?

Armin soon got to them and greeted all of them, including Levi, but the black haired male paid no attention and huffed as he waved the others off and walked away.

But Mikasa nor Eren or Armin paid no attention as they walked to class and stayed in form until all of them had to go to their first class, and it had to be P.E of all things..

So Armin headed to P.E with Mikasa and Eren and they then separated because of the way the woman and men's doorms are separated, so they could get changed without anyone annoying each other.

Once Eren and Armin were changed they headed into the P.E hall and played Volleyball, Girls Vs Boys. It was pretty fun except for the fact Armin had kept getting hit by the ball and was knocked over several times.

but Eren was there to help him up and was nice enough to hit the others in the face with the ball, If it was any other guy. Armin was sure they wouldn't help him up, that's why he is happy to have met a guy like Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Hope you enjoyed Comment if you like, enjoy~ I should be updating maybe tomorrow I need sleep|


	3. Tutor

After the day of school had ended, Armin thought the school day was surprisingly longer than it actually normally was, the years seemed to fly, but. Today the day was much, much slower.

As if the day was as if each hour was two hours. So their was only six hours that Armin had in school but it felt like each hour was two hours longer, the only time that seemed to fly was at break and lunch.

At the end of the school day, Armin was relieved but then was called into the principles room, Mrs Hanji know as Hange Zoe, by her full name, and Armin thought that he was going to be in trouble for god knows what reason. But no, He wasn't.

Hanji was sitting on her table with a bunch of paperwork, written on, some of the papers were exams and the others just school work.

Hanji looked up with her eyes moving her head a little bit, and smiled softly at the male. "Why don't you take a seat, Armin?" She said in the nicest voice as possible, so.

Armin obliged and sat in the seat that was on the other side of the table, looking over at Hanji. As he waited for her to talk. "The reason I have had you called here today was because, a certain student is failing on their grades, so I was wondering since you have really high grades, could you possible tutor him?"

Armin took a few breaths before asking "W-Who is the.. student?" It best be someone he knows otherwise it would be quite nervous for him to teach the stranger, especially since he wouldn't know them.

Hanji continued to smile before answering his question "Eren Jeager, know as Eren Yaeger, so. What's your answer?"

_Eren. ..Eren Jaeger, Jaeger meant 'hunter' in German. Or so Armin knew, he was happy to teach Eren but.. Armin had a slight crush on his child hood friend._

Armin took a few steady breaths as his heart kept beating, just imagining his friend, he put on a smile before answering "Sure I will tutor him"

Hanji then handed him a slip of paper with different schedules for the week, so it was basically just saying ' _Teach Eren with these subjects, wither you want to do it in school or somewhere else is fine, by the way Eren Jaeger or Yager which one you prefer is fine, has been informed of your tutoring'_

Armin read the note in his head and memorised the page, his fingers lightly pressed to the paper as he neatly folded the piece of paper and put it in his jean pockets. Hanji then dismissed him so he then stood up and left home.

Armin would normally walk home with Mikasa and Eren but, they were with Levi or Rivaille as some people call him, so Armin didn't want to be a bother and decided to walk home by himself.

Armin lazily opened the door to his house, exhausted as he walk inside, taking his shoes off and leaving them by the stairs as he walked ip the stairs, and into his room.

Armin jumped- practically jumped on the bed as he lazily lied down, with a sigh of relief, picking his phone up as he had a few text messages and phone calls from Eren and Mikasa.

 

 

 

_**3:30 Eren /message: Armin, where are you? Mikasa and me are waiting by the gate.** _

_**3:33 Eren /mesaage: Armiinnn** _

_**3:35 Eren /message: Okay, I'm going to assume you're at home, we're walking home bye.** _

_**Eren: 3:35 /three missed calls/** _

_**3:32 Mikasa: /five missed calls/** _

_**4:00 Mikasa /message: Armin, I'll see you later, since I seen you walking home so. I decided to walk home with Levi and Eren.  
** _

Armin sighed as he read the texts, it was pretty annoying to get spammed with messages,their is also a load of messages from his other friends, Annie, Jean, and even Levi.

Yes Levi was on his friends list, pressing the button at the side of his phone Armin turned it off and settled it onto the side if his bed, where the drawer was, with a heavy sigh he took his glasses off and settled them onto the drawer, closing his eyes once he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> |I will hopefully be updating this fan-fiction once, or twice a week. Depending on if anyone reads it or not oh and in this fanfic, Armin has glasses|


End file.
